


Dark Waters {Yandere! Rin Matsuoka X Reader}

by Cryptic_Dawn



Category: Free!
Genre: F/M, Free! - Freeform, Lemon, Lime, Rape, Rape?, Smut, Yandere, free X reader, iwatobi swim club - Freeform, lol, male yandere, reader - Freeform, rin X reader, some - Freeform, some smut, x Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 13:25:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5786770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cryptic_Dawn/pseuds/Cryptic_Dawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A one-shot lime about a Yandere!Rin Matsuoka~</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

~ 時 ~

You used to be really good friends with Rin when you were both in middle school. You did talk to Haru, Makoto, and Nagisa when they were around; but not as often as you talked with the shark-toothed boy. He was generally a very easy person to talk to and very fun to hang out with as well.

However, it all changed soon after junior high ended. Rin went to Australia and you and his group of friends went to Iwatobi high school. Any little ties between them had been cut off and you hadn't talked to them for a year after that, which made you upset yet a bit relieved you didn't have to act so awkward around the 'friends of your friend'. However, when you went to the pool to chill out for a little while you did start to talk to Haru a bit and it felt like something was growing. So, yes, you weren't completely alone. 

"Haru!" You heard Makoto call out from the door, causing you to jerk suddenly as you looked towards the blue-eyed male beside you. Haruka simply sighed.

"What is it? Something wrong?" He said plainly. You pulled a little in towards yourself; you really hated being this 'extra' person.

"No, it's something great~! Rin's bac-"

You stood up immediately and grab his shirt collar, putting a little too much force into it as you look at Makoto excitedly. "W-Where...?!"

His eyes widened, stunned. "U-Uh... He s-should be at practice right now... at, uh, Samezuka academy..."

"T-Thank you!" You spoke rapidly, grabbing your bag and dashing towards the door as you quickly open and close it shut. A bit of silence was left as you removed your presence from the pool area. 

Makoto looked at Haru with a soft glance. "You... didn't want her to go, Haru?"

"I'm not going to talk about it" he simply responded.

And so their conversation ended as you begin to head towards the academy, excitement pulsing through you as you soon arrived by where you presumed to be their swimming practice.

~ 時 ~

"Rin! You have someone visiting you!" The maroon haired male heard a voice call out to him from none other then the Swim team captain. 

"Eh? What do you mean?"

"I mean you have someone here to see you!"

Rin blinked several times. "Who?"

"I don't know, they never specified their name..."

As they continued chatting about the strange visitor, you walked up behind your old childhood friend and could almost barely hide in your excitement. Normally you were very calm and cool but right now, for some reason, you were so happy to see someone you knew so well so long ago.

As Rin turned around, his eyes widened slightly and you could have sworn to see a flicker of similar excitement in his eyes. But after another second passed he squinted; almost like he was trying to crush any joy he might have felt when he saw you. This really confused you. Wasn't he truly happy to see you again? What was wrong with him?

"Oh, hey! You must be (Name)! You're the girl who came to visit our great swimmer Rin, aren't ya?" He laughed as he quickly rubbed Rin's head playfully, the maroon-coloured haired male trying to escape his reach by backing away swiftly.

You noticed the other swimmers around the indoor pool laughing and giggling deviously as they looked at you talking to Rin. You start to blush a little in embarrassment. "Haha, yeah..."

"Well, here you go!" The captain said as he started to walk away. "I'll give you five minutes or so to talk to him and then he'll have to go straight to practice; alright~?"

"A-Alright..." You say as he walks back to the group of other swimmers. You glance back at Rin; whose face was plain; even cold to a certain degree. You felt really uncomfortable by this stranger in front of you, realizing that maybe you were acting a bit too excited, too soon...

There was a bit of silence before Rin spoke softly. "What are you doing here?" 

"I-I came to see you..."

"Look, I'm really busy at practice..." He sighed a little, as he glanced to see his other teammates laughing and giggling at him, then back at you. "Can you just go now?"

You clenched your fist. "Why are you doing this? I haven't seen you in two years! Stop treating me like some little pest!"

Rin just looked at you with his casual, yet cold red eyes. He took a few moments to speak.

"... just please go. I'll give you my address, if you really want to talk to me after."

"No, I'll just ask Haru-chan, thank you very much..." You twitched in aggravation. For a second Rin's eyes widened a little, making you a little happy you managed to change that dreary expression he had been putting up...

"'Haru-chan' sounds like something Nagisa would say..." Rin mumbled uncomfortably. "... you guys must be close now..."

"Huh?"

"Nothing, just leave like I said before, please"

You sighed, still disappointed with this version of your Rin. But you probably would just go to his house later when he was free and less stressed from his swimming practice; which had to be the cause of his mood... right?

You just walked away, heading back towards the exit so you could head back to Iwatobi to meet up with Haru.

~ 時 ~

"Haru, I don't want to bother you but do... you know where Rin lives?" You said quietly as you grab his sleeve as soon as you saw him in the school hallway. It had been a day since you had seen Rin at Samezuka academy.

Haru blinked. "I think... he lives there in a dorm. I'm not sure though."

"'Kay! Thank you!" You said with a laugh, leaving him behind and turning around the corner and leaving him alone in the crowded hallway. As you ran, you passed Makoto and Nagisa and they seemed to act a little strange as they saw you rushing by.bYou always felt like they hated you. Maybe that's why you and them never talked.

~ 時 ~

It was 7pm, after school, and you were at your house ready to go to Samezuka academy. You asked your mother to go and she said yes, and you quickly biked your way towards the school; which wasn't that far. When you got there, it took awhile to get in because of security and this late night policy they had, but you eventually reached his room door. You were worried at first that he had a roommate but the school staff said he had chosen one of the single rooms so it was fine.

You knocked on his door, the knob turning as it opened forward. You looked at Rin's expression, his eyes lighting up as he saw you but quickly dimming to a cold, blank stare. He was doing it again, like before. Why did he try to hide his joy from seeing me? You thought. This is weird...

"Ugh, come in!" He growled as he backed away and you walked inside. It was a bit messy but still had a nice scent about it. He plopped onto his bottom bunk, his arms crossed and his eye twitching in annoyance. "What are you doing here, (Name)?"

"I just wanted to stop by" You said honestly, blushing a little as you looked at him in his thin grey tank top. This was the first time you were in a guy's room before.

"And what?"

"A-And maybe talk to you a little? About the past, maybe?"

His eyes darkened. "The past is the past..."

It got a bit quiet and that made you ponder your thoughts until you saw a jar of cookies nearby and you felt a perfect idea hit you. You grabbed a cookie out of the bowl while Rin looked down, not paying direct attention to you, and put the tip of it on your lips and held it there so part of the cookie stood out of your mouth. 

You quickly sit next to Rin and look at him with cheerful eyes as you cup his cheek and made him face you. 

"Open your mouth!" You smile.

"Ah-" He responds as you lean forward and put your lips on his and 'feed' him the other part of the cookie and back away, crunching down on your half of the delight.

You giggle with a teasing tone. "Now you can finally add some sugar to that bitter mood~!"

Your heart quickly dropped as you saw his face changed completely and even worse then before. Except now, it looked like he had lost it combined with his cold stare. You quickly regretted what you did.

Rin looked at you strangely with lustful eyes. "... I see. Looks like you messed up, (Name), looks like it's too late for me now..."

"W-What?" You stutter.

He leans over you as you slowly back up on the bed; forcing yourself to lay on your back as he hovered over you. 

"I tried to act cold in order to deter you from me and to deter me from you, but now... I failed. I failed to keep my sick love from you..." He spoke softly as his face neared yours. "Why did you tease me like that? I haven't felt that blissful since I was with you in Junior High..."

"R-Rin, you're being weird!" You squirm under him as he smirks.

"Am I? Let be more 'weird' then..." Rin said as he trailed his face down your body, close as his fingers trailed across your torso and leaving electric shocks shooting throughout your body. You grabbed his head in response as his face went lower and lower down your body, feeling his maroon-coloured hair under your fingers as he spread your legs and rested them on his shoulders. He glanced at you before he reached for your pants to pull them off. 

"I love you, (Name)"

You almost screamed as he yanked them off; Rin wisely putting his hand on your mouth before you could do so. As he looked at the area between your legs, he smirked and glanced at you. "Beautiful."

He leaned forward and as soon as he did you felt pleasure rush through from that one tiny spot as you felt his tongue everywhere on your lady area. You held in most of your moans but unfortunately you couldn't keep them all in.

"Hah~ R-Rin~" You mumbled as he lifted his head up for a second.

"Moan for me (Name)... I'll do anything if you moan my name... "

"R-Rin! S-Stop it!" You cried out. He just chuckled lightly.

"Well, I'll do anything except for that..."

And as he leaned upward to take his shirt off; trapping you with his hand as he slowly pulled your shirt upwards the reveal more of your body as he finished removing his piece of clothing, a knock echoed from the door a few times. 

Rin stopped for a second, a bit taken a back, as you quickly took advantage of the situation and smacked him on the head with the nearby lamp on the floor and hopped up from underneath him and on your feet; half-naked. 

As Rin wobbled there for a brief moment due to the injury, you grabbed your underwear, put it on swiftly, and dashed towards the door to open it. You were so happy to see his face that you cried in joy.

"H-Haru!" You sniffled as he blinked several times, the normally calm swimmer a bit panicked by your tearful face. He looked at Rin, who was looking at him with dark eyes as he stood from the bed, and then placed an arm around your shoulder as he continued to glare at Rin. 

"Come on, (Name), follow me..." He said as he lead her out. But before he did Rin spoke a few last words.

"Haru, I'll make sure you'll drown in those dark waters that you love so much."


	2. Chapter 2

As you and Haru left the school and outside into the dark night, you saw the dim frames of Makoto and Nagisa as they stood a few feet ahead of you. Haru, who was holding your hand for a long time, gripped it tightly. Something was definitely wrong.

"You guys knew, didn't you?"

Makoto and Nagisa were silent as they stood there with gloomy faces.

"... It was a long time ago. We thought... we thought he would stop..." Makoto muttered. Haru just looked at him with a plain expression.

"So you knew he had this thing with (Name) and you didn't do anything?" Haru growled a little and it caused them to wince.

"U-Uh, it was because R-Rin threatened to kill us back then if we went near her...!" Nagisa said. "H-He was even more obsessive back then...!"

"So why didn't he tell me that?"

"Cause' he thought you were asexual or aquasexual or something..."

"I hate you guys..." Haru grumbled softly as (Name) stepped forward with a slightly concerned face.

"W-Wait is that the reason why you guys never talked to me?!" You said as they nodded slowly. You sighed, glad that they didn't actually hate you like you thought they did.

They all went awkwardly quiet for a moment before Haru interrupted the silence.

"Come to my house, (Name)."

You blushed furiously. "A-ah, what...?!"

"It's safer there." Haru said as he glanced at her with soft eyes. Haru's face made you shut up; you felt something different from his aura. 

"Uh, sure then, I g-guess..."

Makoto and Nagisa yawned, walking away as they waved goodbye. You waved back as you grabbed Haru's hand as you reverted your gaze back to him. His eyes widened a little, but then it went back to normal in just a few seconds. It was cute; which was enough to make your heart flutter. 

And so you both headed back to Haru's house, leaving the danger behind in your thoughts.

~ 時 ~

Haru's place wasn't fancy yet it wasn't that bad either. It had a plain appeal to it and it reminded you of the summer time, in a way, with the fresh smell of mackerel giving his place a certain essence houses gave off.

"Lay down," Haru said as he walked further inside and towards the kitchen. "There's a bed in the other room down by the right. I'll bring you something to eat while you relax..."

"T-Thank you..." You said with a slight smile as you walked towards the door and opened it. You plopped yourself onto the gray covers, feeling the soft cushion beneath your body. For a moment it relaxed you, but as soon as the thought of Rin came to mind and being on the same bed as him like in the dormitory... well, you couldn't help but start to cry.

"Hey, (Name), I've brought some mackerel-" Haru said as he opened the door a little, interrupting himself as he saw your crying face even through the half-dimmed darkness. He placed the tray down on the nearby table and went over to you; siting next to on the bed and slowly placing his hand on yours as you sat up on the bed.

"... You're still upset, aren't you?" Haru said as you nodded lightly. You gripped his hand and leaned towards him with swiftness, placing your lips on his with a sweet touch. Haru backed his head away; his face slightly blushing as he looked at you wide-eyed.

"(Name)..." He said as you wiped off the remaining tears off your cheek. "What... are you doing?"

"Please, Haru, clean me..." You said softly as you leaned forward once more and cupped his cheek with his hands. He pushed you away as you were about to put your mouth to his once more, his eyes showing some regret. 

"I... can't do this to you (Name). This isn't right." 

Your eyes widened and you backed away from him, slightly. "...H-Haru..."

Haru stood up from the bed and walked towards the door, leaving the plate of mackerel behind as he opened the door to let in a slight ray of light as he looked back towards you. A pillow came towards Haru direction, almost hitting his face with a quick, rough force but he dodged it with the same swiftness. He sighed lightly as he looked at you, your face almost at the brink of tears once more and anger in your eyes.

"D-Don't you like me Haru?! Why won't you do me this favor?!! Why are you so stupid...!?!" You cried out, quickly stopping as you wiped your face of the tears again. 

"... I do like you, (Name)." Haru said. "I just don't think what you want right now is really what you want..."

And so he closed the door, leaving you in the enveloping darkness as the last of your darkened tears streamed down your reddened cheeks.

~ 時 ~

Several hours later and you had fallen asleep. Only now had you woken up to see on the clock it had said 11:36 am on the nearby desk with the cold mackerel bits still laying on the silver plate. You got up from the bed, slowly, without making any creaks, and headed towards the door and opened it slightly. Not a single light on out there except for one; the kitchen light.

You walked out of the room and headed towards the kitchen; about to turn off the light when you saw a picture of Haru on the counter. It was the one you saw Makoto take in Junior high.It made you feel guilty for what you did earlier, reminding yourself to apologize tomorrow morning to him. 

You were about to go back to bed and turn off the light when you felt a paper under your foot. You picked it up and read why little words was one the scrap of paper;

'I'm sorry for hurting you earlier. Come meet me at the Iwatobi pool so I can make up for it when you wake up. The later the better so that no on can find us. 

~ Haruka.'

You smiled slightly, finding it a bit weird he went to the pool when they could just meet now but you shook it off as something more 'memorable' to meet in the place you guys would sometimes talk with each other at. 

You quickly grabbed a jacket and put on some actual pants as well as a flashlight and a umbrella just in case. You then dashed out the door; grabbing your bike and heading towards the pool.

~ 時 ~

It was darkness, silence, the waters the reflection of the evil of the soul. The clouds, the shadows, the shade, the greyness... it brought a feeling you had never felt before. It was a dim world at the pool that was normally so colourful; the shadows almost unearthly and unatrual. But, in fact, they were nature. They were a nature of some form of evil, to be exact. A dark shade of a broken soul and the twisted happiness of maddened fool.

Something felt terribly wrong with this place.

You looked around for Haru with no luck whatsoever. He invited you here... so where was he?! This was scaring you, being alone in such a place like this.

Suddenly, you felt hands on your hips pull you close to what entity had touched you. You felt their breath chill down your neck and give shivers down your spine as they spoke soft, dark words.

"Hey, (Name)..." Rin said as he touched your hair. "... you actually came."

You pushed him away as you flinched from his voice, turning around to see your shark-toothed friend with a strange, dreamy yet darkened expression on his face. You trembled in your sudden anxiety, feeling your heart pound throughout your whole body.

"R-Rin...!" You almost shrieked but held it in. "Where's Haru...?! What did you do?!"

"... I made that letter, (Name). The fact you didn't realize it was his hand writing means you still really aren't that close to him, yet." Rin smiled slightly with a strange aura coming from his being. "That's good..."

Your eyes widened, feeling your hand grip around the edge of the flash light. "... You faked it... a-and... put Haru somewhere didn't you..? You kidnapped h-him and lured me here, you... you bastard...!"

"Yeah, I did all that." He said. "And it's all your fault. You made me do it."

"Where is he..?! Tell me now, Rin!" You growled with a fierce intensity. The metal flashlight in your hand felt like a weapon right now.

"Do something for me if I tell you where he is, okay...?" Rin said with a slight, cold smile. 

"Only if you promise to tell me...!" You said; feeling like you would regret agreeing to this.

He walked closer, his eyes gleaming with some sort of twists intention. He put his mouth close to your ear, his petrifying words creeping into your soul.

"... Go die with him."

Rin backed his away, looking at your pals face with suddenly taunting, evil eyes. His smile faded into a dark laughing-like grin.

"What...? You looked excited at one point! You thought I was gonna say how much I love you or be my little sex pet, didn't you~? That's sweet..." He said as his scary, gleeful expression transitioned for just a moment a face of unhappiness. "No... you don't love nor do you want that... no, no... no, no..."

He gripped his fist tightly, looking at you with pained, angry eyes. "I just can't stand seeing you anymore! I hate you and I love you... just die already! Die and stop breaking me! I-I..."

"R-Rin, we can work something... out... maybe... please?" You said. You didn't know what else to say.

You cupped his cheeks, looking at him with a warm smile as you dropped your things on the ground. It took all your will power to fake such a kind face towards this person after what he had done but you held it in and went through what you intended on doing. 

"Come on, Rin, let's go back to normal... maybe I can even start to love you like you do towards me..." You smiled a little more, hesitating on the last part like you shouldn't have said that.

"(N-Name...)"

Suddenly, you remembered something important.

"Ah, yeah, uh where's Haru?" You asked, his face going pale. You blinked, feeling something terrible brew in your stomach. "Ah, Rin... haha... Where's Haru?"

"... I'm sorry." He muttered. "You're... too late."

Suddenly, you felt your foot slip under a small puddle of water, falling backwards into the pool. You his face for a brief second, the shocked look still in your eyes until you sank and sank, deeper and deeper, feeling the air escape you slowly and slowly. 

It was a secret you told no one. 

That you couldn't swim.

And as the pool drowned you before Rin could jump in, almost as if they wanted you to die, you saw the body of Haru at the body with a metal weight on his ankle; his flesh a strange inhuman color yet his hair the same gleaming blue. 

You touched his hand as you sank to his level, the invisible tears melting with the pool water as your soul drowned with him.

The dark waters had gotten you and Haru.


End file.
